The Browncoats Book Of Haikus And Tankas
by Zucht
Summary: Haikus and Tankas that explore the characters of FireflySerenity
1. Chapter 1 SERENITY

**A/N: A couple of months ago Scifi-warper challenged me to explore all of the characters in Haikus and Tankas. I hope you enjoy my efforts as much as I have writing them.**

**SERENITY **

**s**

**s**

**Haiku #11**

**She fly's in beauty**

**Seeking the freedom that he**

**So desperately wants.**

**h**

**h**

**Tanka #6**

**She was left alone;**

**Unwanted, uncared for, left**

**To return to dust.**

**Until her Captain saw her**

**And chose to make her his own.**

**t**

**t**

**Haiku #12**

**She likes her new name.**

**Although few call her it, She **

**Likes being called home.**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #13**

**The explosion hurt.**

**But she didn't let him die.**

**Who knew she could glide?**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #14**

**Three understand her.**

**Her Captain, her mechanic**

**And the injured girl.**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #15**

**She is very proud**

**Of doing a barn swallow **

**In the atmosphere**

2


	2. Chapter 2 MAL

**MAL**

**m**

**m**

**Tanka #7**

**The war was bloody,**

**Men died along with their faith;**

**Nobody was left whole.**

**Mal was left with nothing else**

**But to find Serenity.**

**t**

**t**

**Tanka #8**

**Her laughter echoes**

**Through out his body and soul.**

**Everybody knows**

**What he tries to bury deep:**

**Inara has claimed his heart.**

**t**

**t**

**Haiku #16**

**Bullets and knives don't**

**Scare Mal. However, brown eyes**

**Spin his life about.**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #17**

**A bullet did not**

**Bother him as much as her**

**Leaving the ship did.**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #18**

**His aim has never**

**Failed, his courage undaunted;**

**So why run from her?**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #19**

**The Black is his life,**

**There is peace and solitude;**

**Except from his ghosts.**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #20**

**He smiles in his bunk,**

**His crew is his family;**

**One even more so.**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #21**

"**Do what's right." Ma said.**

"**Especially when it's hard,**

**Do your Mama proud."**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #22**

**The next job has come**

**With it's usual outcome;**

**Nothing comes easy.**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #23**

**Mal dreams of a time**

**When his freedom is not sought;**

**Holding quicksilver.**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #24**

**The Captain's motto**

**Is: We work before we play.**

**Words to exist by.**

3


	3. Chapter 3 INARA

**INARA**

**i**

**i**

**Tanka #9**

**She knows her job well;**

**Taking away loneliness**

**In exchange for coin.**

**Why can she never accept**

**That which she pretends to give?**

**t**

**t**

**Tanka #10**

**The Guild was her life**

**Until she met a Rouge with**

**Piercing eyes and His**

**Basis beliefs in freedom**

**And living without using.**

**t**

**t**

**Haiku #25**

**Dreams rob her of sleep,**

**Afterimages haunt her**

**Of his sad wry smile.**

**h**

**h  
Tanka #11**

**He infuriates**

**Her with his unwavering**

**Belief that no one**

**Should enslave themselves for coin;**

**Love should be given.**

**t**

**t**

**Haiku # 26**

**A cup of hot tea**

**Soothes many a troubled mind,**

**But not loneliness.**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #27**

**She was embarrassed;**

**Book had brought her dinner, she**

**Had expected Mal.**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #28**

**As Ambassador**

**She opened many doors; Mal's**

**Is not excluded.**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #29**

**Grace defines her life;**

**Speech, movement, manners and poise.**

**Grace is an effect.**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #30**

**She enjoys the dance,**

**Mal leads, then she leads, never**

**Ceasing in their dance.**

**h**

**h**

**Haiku #31**

**Mal likes her body,**

**Even though his focus is**

**Centered on her eyes.**

2


	4. Chapter 4 SIMON

**SIMON**

**S**

**s**

**Haiku #39**

**Disinfectant clean**

**Once defined his passion;**

**Now it's engine grease.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka #15**

**His heart was closed off,**

**Devotion to his sister**

**Was his obsession.**

**Nothing would get in his way;**

**He fought hard, she won.**

**T**

**t**

**Tanka #16**

**Being proper was**

**Him showing her his respect.**

**In the black it counts**

**More than she would like it to;**

**He shows what he cannot say.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #40**

**He cannot have what**

**She offers; he must defend**

**His damaged sister.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #41**

**He's fastidious,**

**It puzzles him why her feet **

**Are not offensive.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka #17**

**He's lonely and scared,**

**Nothing in his life is left**

**Except for River;**

**His beautiful, talented,**

**Troubled, sweet little sister.**

**T**

**T**

**Haiku #42**

**No one understands;**

**His life is over as far**

**As he can foresee.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka #18**

**There is a lightness**

**In his heart. An engine room:**

**Dirty, greasy, open.**

**The exact opposite of**

**Where he would choose for their tryst.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #43**

**She shakes in his arms,**

**He cries with her pain; knowing**

**He can do nothing.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #44**

**The bullet hit him**

**And he saw her becoming**

**Now his protector.**

4


	5. Chapter 5 KAYLEE

**KAYLEE**

**K**

**k**

**Haiku #10**

**Serenity has**

**Two hearts; One is quite complex,**

**The other metal.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #32**

**Strawberries as far**

**As she can see is her dream;**

**And a swai doctor.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #33**

**Simon causes her**

**To forget the aroma**

**Of fresh strawberries.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka#12**

**Engine grease stains her**

**Skin, and finger nails bitten**

**To the quick. Simon**

**Does not mind, in fact, he seems**

**To prefer her as she is.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #34**

**Kaylee's face smiles when **

**Ever he's near, no notice **

**Paid to Mal's scowl.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka #13**

**Kaylee's body smiles**

**Whenever her Simon's near,**

**No one can doubt**

**The depth of her feelings for **

**Her special Core born doctor.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #35**

**An engine's hum is**

**The sweetest sound in her 'verse;**

**Except for his laugh.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #36**

**Their first kiss was in**

**The engine room; would have been **

**More but for River.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka # 14**

**Standards she don't meet**

**Don't mean nothing to Simon;**

**Kaylee is perfect**

**In his eyes – where else does it**

**Matter, except in his heart.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku # 37**

**Her pout tears his heart;**

**He has caused so much heartache**

**To the one he loves.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku # 38**

**Strawberries taste sweet**

**So do Simon's lips upon**

**Her amorous lips.**

4


	6. Chapter 6 ZOE

**ZOE**

**Z**

**z**

**Haiku #39**

**She detest weakness**

**And has no use for backbirths**

**Strength is her watchword.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #40**

**A gun in her hand**

**Feels more natural than a**

**Flower in her hair.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka #15**

**Wash has never let**

**Her down. He's always ready**

**With a joke or a**

**Quip to lighten her mood or**

**Swoop in for a save.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #41**

**Mal watched her back, through**

**Blood and gore; except when she**

**Chose to take a mate.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #42**

**Love didn't change her **

**Intensity, it deepened**

**It if anything.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #43**

**Her arched eyebrows and **

**Steely cold voice can cut as**

**Deep as her best blade.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #44**

**No one touched her heart**

**With the love that her husband**

**Could. Good bye Hoban.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #45**

**With lead flying and**

**Her two men by her side, she**

**Will take on anyone.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka #16**

**She wants his baby,**

**Don't matter where they live or**

**How. She ain't afraid**

**To have something that would show **

**The 'verse… That they love.**

**T**

**t**

**Tanka #17**

**She stands there looking**

**At his grave site. Seeing but**

**Not seeing. He's gone.**

**No more jokes, nor dinosaurs,**

**No more hearing, "Lamby-toes".**

**T**

**t**

**Tanka #18**

**She'll hold true, she said.**

**With power and muscle**

**And the love of her **

**Friends, she'll hold true; for**

**Who else will remember him?**


	7. Chapter 7 WASH

**WASH**

**W**

**w**

**Haiku #46**

**I am a leaf on **

**The wind, watch how I soar; he**

**Smiled at her and died.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka #19**

**Nobody gets me,**

**He mumbled to himself. Zoë**

**Comes closest to it.**

**But if she didn't love me**

**Would she really understand?**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #47**

**The dinosaurs are**

**Friends, to ward of loneliness**

**He feels in the Black.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #48**

**Children? Those rug rats,**

**Knee biters, takers of time.**

**Maybe Zoë's right.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku # 49**

**Flying is his peace,**

**Zoë is his passion, no**

**Peace there – he smiles wide.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #50**

**Flying is his life;**

**His home, his income, his wife.**

**Flying is his life.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #51**

**He landed safely.**

**His last thought was of his wife;**

**She was down safely.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #52**

**No one can touch his**

**Lamby-toes; this he knew from**

**Before she was his.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka #20**

**Mal's insensitive,**

**Uncaring, unruly and**

**Most of the time, right.**

**His worst quality is his **

**Devotion to my dear Zoë.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #53**

**Niska brought out my**

**Worst, or as Mal said to me;**

**I played what he dealt.**

2


	8. Chapter 8 RIVER

**RIVER**

**R**

**r**

**Tanka #5**

**River sees planets**

**Circling but never touching.**

**Near than far, repeat.**

**Madness has many faces,**

**Like her brother and best friend.**

**T**

**t**

**Tanka #21**

**No one sees me right;**

**Crazy girl, crazy girl, fly**

**Away home. The doc's **

**In the infirmary and **

**Kaylee is ready for more.**

**T**

**t**

**Tanka #22**

**Must hide! Be quiet!**

**It's still out there on his head!**

**Ready to attack! **

**His head will soon cave in from**

**The weight of the white monster!**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #54**

**The color red is**

**Such a pretty color; he**

**Looks better in red.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #55**

**Don't touch the floor, Kick,**

**Spin, Turn, Jump, Leap, stretch; repeat.**

**The smile has escaped!**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka # 23**

**Simon kissed Kaylee.**

**Maybe now he will not dream**

**Of sexin' my friend**

**And start to live for his love;**

**Allowing my mind to rest.**

**T**

**t**

**Tanka #24**

**Inara fights with**

**Mal; it is their version of**

**Courtship. No quarter**

**Given, none asked. Please you two**

**Quit dancing and start loving.**

**T**

**t**

**Tanka #25**

**I love to dance – I**

**Am free from gravity and**

**Life – Dance in the Black**

**Between stars and planets – Dance –**

**Dance till there is no pain.**

**T**

**t**

**Tanka #26**

**Don't hurt me! Simon!**

**The thoughts aren't mine, nor the pain.**

**I do not want it;**

**Leave me alone! No needles!**

**Don't hurt me! It isn't mine!**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #56**

**Labels hide the truth.**

**Be free little ones, be free.**

**Be shiny and free.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #57**

**You are such a boob!**

**Kaylee's right in front of you.**

**Love – for both of us.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #58**

**I can kill with **

**My brain, she told the big merc;**

**She wasn't kidding.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku # 59**

**Stars, space, nothingness,**

**Peace, calm, no demands, solace:**

**Just me and the boob.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #60**

**Floating with the notes,**

**Listening to the music;**

**Kaylee hears it too.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #61**

**Creatures big and strong**

**Rule superior all over This Land;**

**Only plastic now.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #62**

**Don't want it. Not now,**

**Not ever! Please Simon, please**

**Take the pain away.**

**H**

**H**

**Tanka #27**

**It's just an object,**

**Comprehension is easy.**

**It's just an object,**

**Understanding is easy;**

**Captain will understand soon.**

7


	9. Chapter 9 BOOK

**BOOK**

**B**

**b**

**Tanka #28**

**I will always serve,**

**It's my nature and my**

**Vocation, I serve.**

**No one knows the past I serve;**

**My past, my future; I serve.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #63**

**My past scares River,**

**River scares me. She knows me**

**And all my secrets.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #64**

**I am Shepherd Book,**

**I now serve the one true God;**

**He is forgiveness.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #65**

**I beat a lawman.**

**Now he's dead, kilt threatening**

**A confused young girl.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka # 29**

**Rosemary is my**

**Spice; A man can eat protein**

**Cubes till Judgment Day,**

**If he has some Rosemary**

**To enhance his enjoyment.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #66**

**Mal's an instrument**

**He just doesn't know it yet;**

**His good works are signs.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka #30**

**Believe in something;**

**You inspire too much belief.**

**Believe in yourself**

**If nothing else, you have to**

**Believe, it will lead the way.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #67**

**She's a rare beauty**

**Who's tempting with out trying;**

**I must forget her.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #68**

**The strain is welcome;**

**The effort allows me to**

**Forget for a spell.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #69**

**The gun felt good in**

**My hands; Releasing death to **

**The one who killed us.**

2


	10. Chapter 10 JAYNE

**JAYNE**

**J**

**j**

**Haiku #70**

**I Gave Them What For**

**I'm The Hero Of Canton**

**The Man They Call Me**

**Liberally adapted from Adam Baldwin's Firefly Easter egg**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #71**

**Ma's orange knit hat;**

**Pretty cunning don't ja think?**

**It keeps my head warm.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #72**

**She shore is pretty**

**Vera is my fav-o-rite,**

**Gotta treat her right.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #73**

**Mal's not so tough, it's**

**Easy to best him. He backs**

**Down from easy fights.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka #31**

**Now Kaylee, I've had **

**My eye on her for a while.**

**Had a chance to till**

**That gose doc-tor and his**

**Moon brained sister came aboard.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #74**

**I won't kill a man**

**Lessen it's in a fair fight**

**Fair to me at least – that is.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #75**

**Everyone's in a **

**Hurry to get someplace else;**

**Means more food for me!**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #76**

**Moon brained girl cut me.**

**Someday I'll fix her real good,**

**And her brother too.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #77**

**I weren't in the war.**

**No way I'd fight for nuthin';**

**No one's really free.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #78**

**Kaylee's got her priss,**

**But sum day she'll want a man**

**And I got the parts.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #79**

**Moon brained kicked my ass.**

**Weren't fair, tried not to hurt her;**

**Won't do that again.**

**H**

**h**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: I'm putting together chapters on Friends and Foes – suggestions will be appreciated.**

**AND: Where would Simon and River's parents go? Also, are the space monkey's friend or foe?**

2


	11. Chapter 11 VILLIANS

**VILLIANS**

**V**

**v**

**Tanka #32**

**There were none to best**

**His swordsmanship till that whore's**

**Man cheated him with**

**A broken blade and a punch.**

**No honor lost to a cheat.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #80**

**This here moon is hers.**

**Ain't a'feered of nobody,**

**Least of all that Mal!**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #81**

**Run meat, run, run, run;**

**Meat on the hoof is sweetest.**

**Run meat, run, run, run.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #82**

**His fancy hat sits**

**Atop pure genius, just ask**

**And he will tell you.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka #33**

**The twins are confused.**

**Mal doesn't run from a fight,**

**He protects his crew.**

**But he will fight when he's pushed**

**And those he fights don't like it.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #83**

**The Alliance is**

**Running his 'verse, taking all**

**Freedom, leaving fear.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #84**

**Two by two, hands of**

**Blue, two by two, hands of blue;**

**They will come for you!**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka #34**

**His stare is intense,**

**But he obeys his master**

**Niska; regardless**

**Of the morals, it's easy**

**Since he has none of his own.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #85**

**Lets meet the real you.**

**I only want to assist **

**In enlightenment.**

**h**

**h**

**Tanka #35**

**You're a fool Malcolm**

**Reynolds, trusting and stupid;**

**Ready for the kill,**

**It was easy to take your**

**Ship – Candy from a baby.**

**T**

**t**

**Haiku #86**

**Names aren't important**

**Neither are titles. Why do**

**I call him Captain?**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #87**

**For a woman to**

**Know her place, A real man must**

**First take her virtue.**

**H**

**h**

**Haiku #88**

**She wants to be in**

**Charge of the Heart Of Gold, so**

**She's down on her knees.**

**H**

**h**

**Tanka #36**

**Well here I am. Who's**

**The bigger fool? The one who**

**Is insane, One who**

**Follows the insane, or me**

**For falling into her trap.**

**T**

**t**

**Tanka #37**

**The show is worthless,**

**And it cost too much to produce.**

**There is no profit**

**In quality programming,**

**The vapid have more money.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: Let me know if I missed one of your favorites. Another chapter is in the works. And Yes, Tanka #37 is a dig at… Well, we all know.**

4


End file.
